Wings, Fangs and Fur
by NightCourtRuby
Summary: Maximum Ride, AKA Max, meets Bella, Edward, and Jacob. The Vampires and The werewolves are in for a giant shock from this teenage girl with bird wings. Sassy Max has gotten herself into trouble, and she must get herself out.


**Hey! New book! It's my first time going a Xover between Maximum Ride, and Twilight! This is a few months after Breaking Dawn. Wish meh luck!**

Chapter One: The Cullen's.

Max Point of View (MPOV)

My Yamaha Phantom R1 Motorbike* roared down the tarmac road. I leant over my bike, my long, newly dyed blonde hair tickled my neck from inside my helmet. Like my bike, my helmet was flashy, modern and silver.

Speaking of silver, there was a silver Volvo about 2m in front of me that was getting ever closer. It was driving so _slowly._ If you could call 50km and hour above the speed limit slowly. I lent to the left, my Phantom responding with its purring power. Pouring on the gas, I accelerated forward. Like the driver of the Volvo realised what I was doing, they also accelerated.

 _Yeah, nah bruh._ I swerve to the left, towards the speeding vehicle. It immediately slowed, and I shot forward through the opening, and sped toward my first day at school.

Been a while a while, hasn't it? :D

It was lunch, and I was sitting at the table with Jessica, the insecure girl Lauren, Mike and Eric. The tables were packed with people, and those that didn't get seats, sat in corners of the room. People kept other's spots, and then switch roles, as the other got their food. And most people ate it. Except for one table.

Their skin was pale, and their eyes gold. They had perfect posture and teeth. The goody-two-shoes group. The Spectacular Six.

I leaned over to Jessica. "Who are they?" I asked.

She glanced at where I was looking, and snorted. "They're the Cullen's. Don't even try with them. They're adopted brothers and sisters, and most of them are together. Their father, Carlisle is a doctor, and I don't know anything about their mother, Esme. Though they do have a much younger sister called Renesmee. She's in primary school. But seriously, being siblings, and also being together? That's messed up." Hm… They smell strange.

!) (#*$ I stubbed my toe… D:

When school was over, I strode over toward my bike; and the silver Volvo parked 7 spaces away. That's one day of flirting boys, jerky girls and arrogant teachers done and dusted. Putting in the code that detached my helmet from my bike, I slipped the silver sphere on, and pulled the visor down. I swung my leg over my seat, and was just about to go when a pale-skinned group came up to my Yamaha.

The black haired one had a furious look on his face, and was literally being held back by the one with the dark blonde hair, and the auburn-brown haired one. Three females were sulking and storming behind them.

The grumpy one is Emmet, the one in pain is Jasper, the brunet male is Edward. The blonde female is Rosalie, the pixie is Alice, and the other brunet is Bella. They're the Cullen's.

Oh, the Spectacular Six. _Long-time, no see voice. Anything else I need to know about them?_ Silence. _I'll take that as a no._

Emmet the enormous stormed up to me. "What the hell was that this morning!?" My visor was too dark form him to see through. All the people in the carpark turned to stare. So this lot were the respected folk at this school. They need a shock.

I leaned back in my plush seat, and pulled off my helmet. "What cha talkin' 'bout?" The Cullens just stared. I grinned and pulled my helmet back on, flicking out my hair so it wasn't pressed against my neck. I kicked the gas and revved **(Yup, that's how you spell Revved XD** ) the engine. She growled back at me, and I gave the Spectacular Six a salute. "Nice meeting you!" I drove off.

I want a Volvo :(

I grinned as I strolled through the woods. I had changed my school clothes for something easier to fly in; a brown tank top and black shorts. If someone were to see me, these clothes would help them mistake me for a bird. And I wasn't wearing shoes. My neon green sneakers wouldn't help blend in.

I walked towards the cliffy, mountain-hill. The ground was peppered with pinecones, and I hopped over them, on rock to rock.

When I reached the mountain top, I ducked into the cave, hauling my recently bought groceries with me. I was now in front of a rocky, jagged cave entrance. It wasn't a deep cave, just deep enough to store my stuff. My phantom sat in a clove away from the light, and was hard to see in the dark. I had a mini campfire in the centre, and a little, battery run fridge. I immediately put my perishables in the fridge. I put my cans in a pile next to it. _May as well eat now_ I thought to myself. I grabbed and apple, and headed off.

I strode to the edge of the cliff, spun around so my back was to the edge, and fell off.

I stumbled through the air, rolling and flipping. The wind screamed around my ears, and my clothes flapped around me. I levelled out, 10m away from the cliff face. Slowly, I moved my wings out the slits in my t-shirt. The ground was ever nearing.

Tucking my wings close to my body, I positioned myself straight with my head down, and feet up. 10 seconds till impact. The trees stumps below me grew so clear, that with my enhanced avian vising, I could see the bugs. 5. 4. 3. 2. I suddenly splayed my wings wide soaring half a metre off the ground.

This area I was over now had just been excavated for new houses, but the area I was nearing, the river, near La Push, was full of mighty trees, with trunks as wide as wine barrels. And I was going too fast to stop now.

I cursed. I had forgotten to check my flight path _before_ I jumped. The enormous redwood trees loomed closer, and I swept my gaze around the forest. There was no set path through the part or the dense branches, and I was too low to make it over the top in time. There was one option.

I breathed in, the trees nearing, and I stretched my wings as far as I could, okay, okay, okay… GO!

The forest flew by me in a blur of red. I ducked, rolled and weaved my way through the trunks. Over the churning river below. A fallen tree neared, and I zoomed underneath it. A few centimetres off the ground, I dodged low branches, and green shrubbery. I could hear all sorts of creatures sprinting off, startled by my passing. I even heard a wolf's howl in the distance.

I slowed down a little. The trees became more defined. Brown and red bark focused. Any normal human would still see a blur of colour. I hear more howls in the darkening forest. Twilight was settling in.

I large tree suddenly appeared in my vison, and I swerved to avoid it. Right into a giant mount of russet brown fur. That mound of fur yelped in pain and _snarled_.

I was flung back into the huge tree, and smacked my head against it. The last thing I remember was a great number of howls echo through the woods.

 **1256 words! And it only took me 2 ½ hours! XD I** _ **will**_ **update! Promise!**

 **Ruby, 24/01/18**


End file.
